CherryFlavored Lipstick
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: He knew that this was wrong. Oh so wrong. She was; a younger than him, b He was her superior, and c She ain’t a redhead. Second in the Chap Stick Series. Gibbs/Ziva


**Title: Cherry-Flavor Lipstick**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**TV Series: NCIS**

**FanFic Series: The Chap Stick Series**

**Rate: R/M**

**Pair: Gibbs/Ziva**

**Type: Het/Romance/PWP/One-Shot**

**Anne: Hi!! Wooot! This is my second fic of the series 'The Chap Stick Series' Wiiii! **

**Gibbs: …. Why am I here?**

**Anne: *Dreamy face, with starry eyes and drool* Gibbs!!! *Fall to her knees and worship his mature hotness* Coz you're awesome, hot and have a gorgeous smile! Aaaaand, you, with Ziva are the second pair for my series!! **

**Ziva: We are? I thought you only do Smash?**

**Anne: Um, it's Slash, Ziva. And, no. I do everything! I just like Slash better! Jujujujujuju!! And besides, this was a request from mollygibbs101! Girl! This is for you! **

**Ziva: Well, at least is not Tony. Oh wait, He's McGee's. (Chuckle)**

**Tim: *Blush***

**Tony: I am NOT McGee's!! Ok?!!**

**Tim: You don't want to be with me, Tony? *He gave him a teary-eyed puppy look***

**Tony: Um, no! McGee, Ok! I am yours.**

**Anne: Yay!! Ok!!! Now, let's have Jimmy do the disclaimer!**

**Jimmy: *Blush* U-m, well, Anne Midnight doesn't own NCIS, um if she did, *read the index card and blush* Jimmy would have m-more action than doing I-it with L-Lee. *Blush***

**Anne: Thank you, Jimmy!! I love the kid!! Well! Enjoy the fic!! **

Her lips looked so soft, delicate, with only a hint of a natural, pale-pink hue to them. He knew he shouldn't be gazing at them, but he couldn't help himself. She licked them and focus on writing her report of the case they just solve. He groaned when she bit her lower lip and let it go, turning it into a deeper shade of pink.

God, how he wanted them! Wanting to know how they feel against his own rough, chapped ones. Wanting to know how they would feel running all over his flush skin. To see them red and bruised, wrapped around his thick, heavy co-

"We finish, Boss. Tim and I are going home." Said Tony Dinozzo with a small, knowing smile. He knew what Leroy Jethro Gibbs was drooling for. The older man cleared his throat and glanced toward his Senior Field Agent, then toward said man's lover.

Timothy McGee was talking to Ziva David, a soft smile graced his young, handsome face and his green, beautiful eyes sparkle when Ziva said something that most had been naughty if the blush that tainted his cheeks was of any indicator. Gibbs turned his blue eyes toward Tony and nodded.

"Good night, Tony. McGee." He said.

"Ziva, we can give you a lift, if you want." Said Tim with big, innocent, green eyes. Gibbs glanced up, the ex-assassin's car was at the shop and it was too late for calling a cab alone. Someone might try to mob her and they could get hurt. Before the woman could answer, Gibbs did it for her.

"I drive her, McGee. You and Dinozzo can go home and get some rest." He responded, saving his own report. He knew that both younger males wanted to go to their house to spend some quality time together. This case had taken the better part of two weeks and they had been all over the place. And besides, maybe…

"Well, thank you, Gibbs. I could just have called a taxi." She said and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, it's better that Boss gives you a ride, Zee-vaah. You can get mob." Said Tony, taking his backpack. Ziva gave him a look and shared one with McGee. Gibbs smirked; he leaned back on his seat, knowing where this was going.

"Wow, Tony. Never thought you cared that much." Said Tim, the brunet gave his lover a smile and pressed him against him.

"Of course I care, McLicious. She can hurt them." He laughed and dunk behind Tim, when Ziva threatened to throw him her desk lamp. The younger agent rolled his light, green eyes and walked toward the elevator.

"Good night, Boss! Ziva! You can kick Tony's ass!" He said over his shoulder. Said woman gave Tony a nasty smirk, said man gulped.

"Thank you, Tim. Come, Tony. I wont damage anything that Tim might need." Tony paled and scramble toward the metal box, leaving a chuckling Ziva and a smirking Gibbs. The silver haired man gazed back toward the woman and his mouth went dry. Her dark eyes sparkle with mirth and her delicious-looking lips wore a small, happy smile.

"Gibbs?" Her voice floated and he reacted.

"Whenever you're ready to leave, Ziva." He told her in a husky, soft tone, Ziva gulped and nodded, giving her report finishing touches.

* * *

The drive toward Officer David's house was filled with soft conversation and a few good laughs. He glanced at her, Ziva was talking about an old family food recipe and she begins tracing her lips with the Chap Stick, cherry-flavored, lip balm, making Gibbs grow slightly aroused.

"Well, here we are. Thank you, Gibbs." She said and gave him a smile that melted him. He knew that this was wrong. Oh so wrong. She was; a) younger than him, b) He was her superior, and c) She ain't a redhead. She was going to get out of the car, when he stop her. Ziva gave him a confuse look and he couldn't hold anymore.

"Sorry, Ziva." He said, he yank her toward him and pressed their lips together. Ziva was in shock, only in her wet dreams had Gibbs kissed her. She reacted fast, knowing that when the older man snap back, she wasn't getting another chance. Ziva broke the kiss, straddle the man and crushed their lips again. Moaning at the coffee flavor of his mouth mixing with the cherry taste of the 'healing lip balm'.

They kiss with passion and lust, Ziva grounding against the erection that was pressing against her covered pussy, loving how the strong arms wrap around her and the big hands settle on her ass, pressing her more toward him. The silver haired man dominated the kiss by pushing her against the steering wheel, he remember pulling the emergency break, and thrust against her. Ziva broke the kiss again and moaned.

Her slender hands where looking for his belt and zipper, wanting to have the thick, heavy cock in her hand. Gibbs stop her and took off her jacket and tore her dark blue, button up shirt, buttons flying everywhere, leaving her in her lacy, blue bra. He latched at her throat, trailing hot, biting kisses while taking off her boots and dress pants. Ziva helped him, dying to get her hand on her prize.

"Gibbs, let me touch it." She whispered and ground her wet-panties-clad pussy against him. The man moaned and helped her open his belt and jeans, and she finally took out his drooling dick. Ziva game him a wicked smile, trailed a slender finger on the bulging vein, biting his lower lip when he moaned.

"Mmmm, you are so hard, Gibbs. You want me that badly, yes?" He gave her a smirk and pressed two fingers against her wet panties, feeling her inner lips through the lace.

"Well, Ziva. That makes two of us." He pressed her more against the steering wheel and thrust again. Ziva groaned and both begin thrusting against each other, knowing that both were close. Gibbs kissed her, humming when the taste of cherries invaded his mouth. Oh yes, this night was going to be wild.

* * *

Tim glanced at the clock besides his bed and groaned. It was too early for someone to be at the door. He looked besides him and smiled when Tony mumble something and rested his face against Tim's belly.

"Tony, let me go, so I can see who is at the door." Said Tim and laugh when the older man whined, kissed his belly and let him go.

"Don't you dare get dress, McLicious. I want your naked, tight ass in bed, pronto." The younger man flushed, swatted him in the ass and put on a robe. He walked toward the front door and opened it. Shocking himself at who it was.

"B-Boss?! Wh-what are you do-" he stammered and Gibbs gave him the Stare. He took something from his pocket and dangle it in front of his youngest agent, watching him flush from head to toe.

"I think this is yours, McGee." He gave him the Chap Stick and Tim took it. He gape at his boss. Now that he gave him a good look, Gibbs has the same clothes from yesterday. And, it's that a hicky?!!! Gibbs smirked at the look in McGee's youthful face, so cute. He turned and begin walking toward his car.

"Take tomorrow free too. And I will NOT be answering any calls." He said and opened the car door, he gazed at the younger man and another smirk graced his handsome face.

"And Ziva says thanks for the Chap Stick. That you were absolutely right." He got in and drove of, leaving a gaping Timothy McGee. So, he was right. His Boss and Tony had an oral fixation. Interesting.

**End? **

**Anne: Wooot!! I love it!! I hope that you people did too! Reviews plz!! So I know what you people think!! I have an other idea for the next piece of the Chap Stick Series! But, you people can give me pairs that you want!! But, remember, everything has to involve Chap Sticks! Thax 4 reading!!**


End file.
